


A Day Like Today

by helsinkibaby



Category: Law & Order: UK
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comment Fic, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the shot had hit Matt's leg?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Like Today

Ronnie can't help but grin when he walks into the hospital room, and surprisingly enough it's got very little to do with the fact that he's just spent half an hour on a different floor holding his first born grandson. It's also not got a lot to do with the fact that Matt is sitting up in bed, leg swathed in bandages, but everything to do with the fact that his aforementioned partner is holding hands with Alesha. 

He'd known they were at it for the past year but it's nice to finally have it confirmed - for a bleeding heart romantic, Matt can be quite circumspect when he wants to be. 

They startle when he comes in but they don't break hold and he doesn't comment on it one way or another. He does show them pictures of the baby on his phone though and they make the appropriate interested noises. That done, he looks down at Matt's leg. "They'll keep you in for the foreseeable, I suppose?"

Matt nods but he doesn't look as glum about it as Ronnie might have expected. "Looks like my dreams of playing in the Premier League have ended," Matt agrees, looking over at Alesha when she snorts. Something passes between them then, some look that Ronnie can't quite place, but when Matt looks back at him, he can't quite hide a grin. "I'll still manage to hobble up the aisle though."

Ronnie blinks, sure his ears are playing tricks on him but the identical grins that Matt and Alesha are suddenly wearing proves that they aren't. "Excuse me?" he says, just to be sure and Matt shrugs, still grinning. 

"It was the first thing I did when they brought me in here," he says. 

"And," Alesha interjects, "You're my witness that he's fully lucid and not drugged to the gills, just in case he gets cold feet."

She's teasing, Ronnie can tell by the smile in her voice, on her face, but Matt is completely serious when he says, "I've never meant anything more." Suddenly Alesha's eyes are suspiciously bright and Matt's voice is husky when he continues, "Nothing like a day like today to remind you life is short."

There's nothing Ronnie can say to that so he shakes Matt's hand, kisses Alesha's cheek and makes some comment about getting cracking on his best man's speech. If Matt blanches slightly, well, that's the effect that Ronnie was going for, but he doesn't call him on it, not on a day like today.


End file.
